


Tony finally uses the flip phone (not the kind of emergency cap meant)

by Apior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers as a team, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Stan Lee, How Do I Tag, Ignoring fallout from Civil War, Infinity war? what is that?, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, My attempt at fluff, RIP Stan Lee, So might not know how to tag, So that Endgame trailer, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apior/pseuds/Apior
Summary: Steve Rogers definitely knows how crazy unpredictable his boyfriend Tony Stark can be. So, after what the public named Civil War and the whole thing about being a fugitive, he sent him a phone to call if he ever needed him. He got the call alright, just he never expected it to be literally steps away from him and what came after it.





	Tony finally uses the flip phone (not the kind of emergency cap meant)

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, Steve and Tony been dating for years. Civil War still happened, but everyone is all buddy buddy and no achy feelings. The boys and gals are still in Wakanda though. Tony came to Wakanda and Tony being Tony made a friend and brought the friend along and we all know how hilariously he can make things turn out…. Also I am totally and completely ignoring infinity war here….Enjoy!!
> 
> In the honor of Stan the Man and his Bday, I decided to show myself how much he has helped me through Marvel and wrote this. And Endgame trailer has started the water work going already. Trying my hands at something light.
> 
> **This is my first ever work. I am sorta self-conscious so please be gentle in your criticism if you are going to. And of course, I welcome any form of criticism, just be gentle! When I get excited I can “English” at all to save my life, if you catch any mistakes a thousands pardons!!**
> 
> ###### 

Captain America sat lounging in King T’challa’s garden with rest of the avengers enjoying rather a very peaceful afternoon. Everything was going well. The team and Tony talked and made up. He was thankful he didn’t lose Tony after all the fighting. Most importantly he was very thankful Tony forgave him and offered his help in restoring Bucky’s mental state. Looking at his teammates, he could tell how much they all missed their friend, even Wanda who at first never liked Tony. But, no one could beat him at how much he missed Tony. He just wants to hold his boyfriend and forget about everything. 

At first, he would discreetly look at his phone waiting for a text or call from Tony since he mailed the letter and other phone to him. Nothing ever came. Now though, his teammates know about the phone and he doesn’t even hide checking anymore. He was almost giving up that he will never get a call. It came to the point he doesn’t care what kind of situation, he just needed Tony to call him. 

Someone or something might have been listening to him because the call came. He was preparing himself to answer and thinking what he would say. All nerves and jitters that he hit answer button. Before he could say anything, the voice he missed so much spoke up. Looking back now, Steve should have clued in on the excitement on Tony’s voice.

“Oh Captain, My Captain.”

“Tony….Hello..Hi..Tony” Steve turned away from his snickering teammates. 

“Steeeve..my lovely capsicle. My strong muscular fighter that I love so very much. You know I do love you right?”

“Yes, Tony I do.”

“Like really so so so very much.”

“Tony what did you do?” Steve sighed. The last time Tony acted like that, he ended up making a deal with a 10 year old because Tony somehow got them both into trouble. 

“Whaatttttttt…can’t a guy hit up his favourite fella.”

“Tony, how long have you had the phone?”

“Not important. I just love you.”

“Are you in jail?”

“No. But might be soon.”  
“Do you need Tasha?”

“I rather take jail, she will kill me.”

“Clint then?”

“No, he will make fun of me.”

“Sam?”

“Maybe but I can’t adult and he is all about mature this and adult that. I like him though.”

“Wanda?”

“Absolutely not. The kid has a scarier I am really disappointed look than you.”

“Do you need me to come get you out of jail?”

“Technically I am not in jail anymore. But I do need you.”

“Explain technically.”

“Well, you see we were there but then it turned out it was a big misunderstanding. Then this happened and that and now we are not there anymore. But we need you like now.”

“Wait, is Colonel Rhodes with you?”

“Nope. You think I would be alive if he was here with me? I am terrified of Natasha but Rhodey, yeah scarier. No, honey bear is at therapy.”

“Tony who is with you? And if you are not in Jail where are you?”

“So, my lovely captain, tell me what counts as asking for permission first and kinda already asked for permission?”

“Tony!”

“Yes, my love?”

“What did you do now?” The avengers who were doing such a poor job of pretending not to eavesdrop got up and now came to stand by him. 

“Well… you see after 72 hours of no sleep and trying to be creative and nothing happening, and I got hungry, so I order pizza from this place and they said they had no delivery people, but the owner was so nice he said he would bring it himself.”

“72 hours?!!!!”

“Shhh…let me finish. So, this guy came and so I saw him from the security feed and he looked so old and tired and being the nice person, I was, I invited him up. And do you know how surprised I was? The old dude is the same one who brought the letter and the phone and called me Tony Stank.”

“Stank? Didn’t you shower? Do I need to set Dummy on you again?”

“What? Shower? Steve, come on, keep up here. Stank, as in Stark but Stank. Like how Starbucks get your name wrong?”

“Please continue dear.”

“Like seriously, how many jobs does he have? I swear I saw him driving a school bus once too. I gotta tell you thou, he is hilarious. Might be secretly a spy you know.”

“Well, thank you. In my days I was regarded as such.” A voiced said in the background and Steve was startled he almost fell over the bench he was sitting on.

“Tony, oh please tell me you didn’t kidnap the old man.”

Steve couldn’t believe what was going on. 

“Maybe? I am really not sure. One minute we were doing this and that and next minute we are here. I didn’t actually not give him the option to go.”

“It’s true. The fault is mine too.” The unknown voice spoke up again.

“Told you so. I knew only Steve would believe me.”

“To the point Tony. What really did you do?”

Taking a big breath, Tony jumped straight into rambling.

“Okay, let me tell you what really happened. I got really hungry right and you know me and cooking don’t get along and then I got this idea, which pretty much was epic, hello, genius and master here. So, I was like why not order pizza from this place I heard much about, right? I called and blah blah order this blah blah toppings this and delivery that. So pizza guy came and he was like hey, its you Stank and I thought he was saying I stink but then it turned out he was the mailman and then I asked him how many jobs he has and we started talking and I invited him into the house and then he told me about a coffee shop he owns. We got there then I realize I forgot my wallet at home and since I was in disguise, I couldn’t prove I am Tony Stark. And the old man keeps saying I am Tony Stank. Cops came, I stole a car, we ran and yeah in big trouble now.”

Then there was a very long silence. 

“Tony…”

“Yes, my captain. My darling. My sweetcakes that I love very much.”

“You know I love you very much right? But sometimes do you know how much I want to strangle you?”

“Ohhh!! Yipppeee! Can we try that? But first can you come and get us?”

“Just one question master genius, come and get you? Sometimes I wonder what go through that brain of yours. Fugitive here. And there is this thing called distance and miles and miles of it.”

“Well, see as we were running, I stop to get a shiny ring which I think will look good on you by the way and give me a break I was scared and sorta might have talked an army general into lending me a plane and now we are here. So, count me as a fugitive too.”

“Ring? On me?”

“Ring. Nope. I didn’t say that.”

“You got me a ring?”

“What? Who said that?

“And you stole...erm borrowed a plane from the army?”

“I will take it back I promise.”

“Of course, you will give it back. My life with you will never get boring.”

“I sure do hope so.”

Steve sighed and chuckled.

“Okay, Tony, sit tight. I will see if I can get in touch with Miss Potts and Rhodes to get you help. It will take me a while and forever to get to you.”

“Yeah, absolutely. I mean if I were to even move the hair on my chin, I feel like these ladies will end me.”

“Tony.” Steve just about pulled his hair out.

“I can try to talk myself out but, she scares me. I feel if I move her spear will take my head off.”

Steve waited patiently for what was only minutes but felt like eternity for Tony to explain the last part of his sentence that he rushed out.

“Tony, where exactly are you?”

“Let’s just say that right now, I am completely innocent, and now they believe I know you. Sinceyoumighthavebeenonspeakerphonethiswholetimeanddiditellyouhowiloveyou?”

“Surprisingly I got what you said. But, again slowly, spell it out for me, where are you?”

“Wakanda.”

“Oh, good, for a bit there…wait? Wakanda?!” Steve yelled so loud he made rest of his teammates jumped as well.

“Surprise?”

“Oh, God.” Steve only hoped Tony hasn’t pissed off the Dora Milage.

“Relax, I think they like me. Or they like the old man. I swear this old man has magic or something. He is playing cards with two of them. How is that even possible?”

“Tony don’t move or say anything. I am coming. Where are you in Wakanda exactly?”

“Relax. I think she is starting to like me. Few clicks from the garden you are currently sitting at.” Nothing could surprise him more.

“Sit. Don’t move.”

“Yes, sir, my captain sir. I know you are mad and totally I deserve that, but can you move your patriotic sexy behind already. It’s hot and I am getting cranky here. I want my cuddles and coffee. And hugs payment from all of you.”

“I am mad because I love you goof. And I know they do too and missed you. We will be there soon. Until then, don’t do any more damage.” 

Steve couldn’t help himself but smiled. Looking at teammates and excitement in their eyes to be reunited, despite the circumstances, he was content and happy. Running toward Tony, the love of his life, he couldn’t stop the fluttering feeling inside.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I won’t beg but I will and will even bribe, how did I do? Let me know.


End file.
